The present invention relates to a heat pump air conditioner of a wind type with an indoor heat exchanger, an outdoor heat exchanger and blowers being disposed in one box body.
As many of the conventional heat pump air conditioners are used exclusively for cooling, the service period thereof is restricted throughout the year. Also, when the indoor air has become foul during operation, the indoor air is required to be ventilated. Thus, some of the heat pump air conditioners of this type are provided with a ventilation function. However, the energy loss caused by the ventilation is unavoidable in this case. Some air-conditioning ventilation fans adapted to reduce the ventilation loss use total heat exchangers, but are not provided with the cooling and heating functions during such use. Also, the conventional heat pump air conditioners of a wind type or the conventional air-conditioning ventilation fans thereof, which are of non-heat-exchange type and are not provided with a separate ventilating function, have a disadvantage in that the energy-saving open-air cooling operation as in the wind fan cannot be effected during the nights of the summer when the outdoor temperature has become lower than the room temperature.